


Mellow Yellow Chip.

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampies, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Loving Sex, Male Dominant, Mating Press, Rough Sex, male dom, pounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:07:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Ruby walks to the team dorm after a long day training. Not seeing Blake's Ribbon on it she just happens to walk in. Not knowing what it means when Jaune and Blake have their alone time and gets the surprise of her life and much more.





	Mellow Yellow Chip.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write Jaune dom. When I feel like it. Sometimes... a Prompt from my Tumblr days.

**Mellow yellow Chip**

“Hah! I’m so tired!” Ruby said her arm falling flat to her side, as she made her way down the Beacon hallways. Today was an  _ exhausting _ day for the young reaper. As she had spent  _ all _ day doing nothing but work! From the moment she got up she had a test in Port that she did  _ not _ study for! She had to spar with  _ four  _ different people today all form strong teams, and then! She was  _ forced _ into a two-hour study session with Weiss. That even after two grind hours of her life that she would never get back she did  _ not _ learn a single thing from!

As Weiss had not even taught her, but instead went on a two-hour lecture about the good points of her as a team leader and now? Now Ruby just wanted to go to her dorm and go to sleep. Dropping her scythe  _ Crescent Rose _ and laying down.

“I just want to go to bed,” Ruby said in a tired voice as the five-foot five reaper slowly made her way to the dorm room as-

“ _ A ribbon?” _ Ruby thought as she noticed that a thin black ribbon was wrapped around her dorm’s door, that was not usually there. 

“Is that Blake’s bow? Why is it on the door?” Ruby asked  _ clearly _ missing the obvious call for privacy that the ribbon stood for as her leader instincts kicked in.

“ _ It could be a trap!” _

Ruby thought falling flat on the door rubbing her back flush taking out her scythe as-

“ _ Sucking?” _

Ruby thought as she swore she heard what sounded like low wet sucking sounds? Coming from behind the door, as she heard what sounded like heavy wet  _ schlurps!  _ And  _ smacks! _ Coming from behind the door as it sounded like Ruby when she was drinking the last of a chocolate chip cookie milkshake buy  _ meatier _ as her interest piqued as she opened the door and  _ froze. _

_ “Eep!” _

Ruby squeaked out as a loud eep! Escaped her lips as she saw something that made her young mind freeze shatter and _ break _ . As she saw Blake her teammate and good friend fully naked, stripped of all her usual tight white clothes laid fresh and bare as the day she was born, on her knees with Jaune. Her best friend sitting over her face with his

“ _ thing!” _

Stuffed in her mouth. Making loud wet  _ gagging _ sounds filled the air as Blake  _ slurped _ his-

“ _ It’s bigger than dad’s!”  _

Ruby thought her face turning redder than her cock as Blake  _ swallowed _ Jaune’s c-

“ _ Why is it so big!? Why is it hard?! Dad’s never looked like that!” _ Ruby thought her mind racing to understand just how Jaune’s  _ thing! _ Could become so huge as images of bathing with her father entered her head. She knew boy’s and girls were different but this!? That was  _ impossible _ ! How could anything so huge be on someone? How was it comfortable!?

_ How does he walk? _

Ruby thought as there was no way! Jaune could walk such a hard  _ thing!  _ Between his legs as a low heavy breath left her mouth as her hand trailed up to her small chest instinctively as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. Blake was  _ devouring _ the cock in her mouth. Taking her face and bobbing it up and down.

_ Inhaling  _ Jaune’s dick into her throat, running her skilled tongue all over it as sharp wet sucking sounds filled the air. As Blake  _ slurped _ and gulped done the cock in her throat. Taking her time to take her jaw all the way to the back of his cock, removing it from her mouth with a wet  _ plop! _ Letting his angry purple head plop out from her mouth as thin lines of precum and saliva connect the tip of his cock to her lolling tongue. connecting the two organs with thin  _ dripping _ liquid lines that glistened in the light reminiscent of Ruby’s own eyes.

Before planting a messy wet kiss on the tip of his cock head, before reopening her mouth taking  _ half _ of his dick into her throat. Making Jaune grunt as she  _ bit  _ his tip lightly rubbing her teeth on his sensitive tip before dragging her ribbed tongue along his shaft sliding her mouth along the side of his cock. Dragging her hot mouth along its side. Making Jaune hiss in pleasure as she ran her tongue along the side of his dick.

Making more wet  _ schlicking _ sounds filled the air. As Blake  _ worshiped _ the cock in front of her. Repeating the process of  _ slowly _ dragging her tongue along the side of Jaune’s monolithic cock.

Making him hiss as she dragged her mouth and his cock coating them in spit before stopping at the front giving another quick wet kiss to his dicks head before taking it  _ deep _ down her throat. Swallowing it hole before removing her mouth with a wet  _ plop! _ Kissing hit tip before running her tongue along the side of his cock, her dexterous hands cupping his large testicles.

Running her hands to them and fondling them, below her mouth left his shaft as she planted a quick kiss on both balls. Before repeating the process time and time again. As Jaune grunted.

_ What is she doing!? Why is she sucking his- His thing! _ Ruby thought as her breath came out in a low husky tone, as her nads fell to her chest, as she instinctively  _ twisted _ her nipples. Making her  _ eep!  _ As the first electric sparks of pleasure filled that she felt in her first life flooded her body as she began to gasps as her hands fondled her tits. 

Making her nipples turn into sharp pink mountaintops as she fell to her knees, fondling her small B cup breasts as Jaune let Blake  _ worship  _ his cock.

As Jaune stood getting his cock slurped Ruby began to moan her hands moving up and down her breast twisting and gripping them. As electric waves of pleasure, filled her body. As Ruby  _ yelped! _ And  _ Gasped! _ As she twisted her nipples, as she pleasured herself for the first time.

Her hands playing with her chest, exploring her nipples as she fondled her breasts. As she bit her cloak as she fought down her own deep moans. Suffocating them in her shirt. As Jaune petted Blake’s head as-

_ Her ears! _

Ruby thought as Jaune petted Blakes ears as she inhaled his  _ thing! _ And-

“Good  _ kitty. _ Keep working on this  _ treat.” _ Jaune said as Blake kept up her slow grueling pace on sucking his cock, taking it to the back of her throat and out time and time again before-

“Blake! I’m  _ cumming!” _ Jaune said as he grunted as Blake began to tripple her bobbing on Jaune’s cock as-

_ Cumming? Where’s Jaune going to go? _

Ruby thought her lust-filled eyes barely keeping her own body together as-

“ _ Blake!” _

Jaune yelled as she forced her head to the base of his cock, as Jaune’s dick began to  _ throb _ . As wet meaty  _ gurgling _ sounds filled the air. As he flooded Blakes throat with-

_ Is he peeing!? Jaunes’ peeing in Blake!? _

Ruby thought gasping as Jaune’s  _ thing! _ Began to  _ pulse  _ as something! Forced its way into Blake’s throat, that made Ruby panic not knowing why the hell Balke would do that as-

_ Plop! _

Jaune’s thing popped out of Blake’s mouth as a large wet  _ white? _ As a glob of something hit Blake on her face making Ruby’s eyes widen as she saw something come out of his cock that was entirely  _ not _ pee. As it was white and  _ gooey? _ And judging by how Blake was licking it off her face like it was freshly spilled  _ milk _ and her a cat it must have been tasty as-

_ Does Jaune’s thing shoot out milk!? _ Ruby thought gasping at how much this could change her life! Jaune could make  _ milk! _ That meant her best friend would make her  _ milk _ for her cookies! Think about all the money she could save! If she could just have Jaune put his  _ milk _ in her cookies and-

“You ready for the next part?”

“Come to me. Put your  _ cock! _ In me and _ fuck _ me!”

Blake said laying flat on her back, as she spread her legs revealing her glistening  _ soaked _ pussy as Jaune smiled. Wasting no time as he wasted no time aligning his cock with her tight cunt as he grunted before thrusting-

_ It’s going inside!?  _ Ruby thought her eyes going wide as saucers as she saw Jaune put his thing  _ inside!? _ Of Blake, as Ruby’s eyes went wide as-

“ _ Oh Jaune!” _ Blake  _ screamed _ as-

_ Blakes in trouble! Jaune’s hurting her! And I need to- _

_ “You like that kitty? _ You like your masters  _ treat!” _

Jaune said as-

_ No way! No one would like to have something that big! Inside of them an- _

“I love it!  _ Fuck me!” _

Blake cried out Jaune pushed his entire cock into her tight pussy,  _ stretching _ the walls of her tight cunt as Ruby gasped.

_ How can she fit that thing!? It’s thicker than my leg! _

Ruby thought as she saw Blakes  _ special place _ take something that was sider than her own leg! And almost half as long as Jaune began _ slamming!? _ Into her  _ special _ area. As Jaune’s balls begna to  _ smack! _ Into Blake’s prized _ Bella _ booty.

As Jaune began to fuck her, slamming his cock into and out of Blakes drooling cunt, his dick spreading and  _ spearing _ her tight hole as hard wet _ smack! Smack!  _ Sounds filled the air along with sharp  _ yelps!  _ From Blake and rough  _ grunts  _ from Jaune as they fucked on the floor of the team RWBY dorn.

Ruby let out a groan as her hand slipped under her skirt, reaching for her cotton striped Beowulf panties as she felt a thin line of wetness on her fingers and-

_ Did I wet myself!?  _ Ruby thought as she began to panic as thoughts of peeing herself in public flooded her mind. 

_ What will Weiss do if she finds out about this!? She already thinks I’m a child!  _ Ruby thought as a string of panic began flowing into her body as images of her partner berating her filled her head along with more wet smack! Smack! Sounds as Jaune fucked Blake.

Ruby found her eyes  _ fixed  _ on the site in front of him. Her body fidgeting and moving in a way that she did not explain, she felt hot and itchy. Like she needed to  _ scratch _ herself, as a thin line of sweat filled her forehead as she looked in front of her.

_ Smack! Smack! _

The sounds of flesh clashing against flesh along with low  _ mewls _ from Blake filled the air as-

_ How can she fit that thing in there!? It’s wider than my leg! _ Ruby thought her jaw dropped as Blakes cunt was pulled and stretched as Jaune’s cock slammed in and out of it as a breakneck speed. His veiny monster  _ stretching _ and pulling her cunt. As her snatch  _ devoured _ his cock. Taking it fully making it disappear completely into her waists as his balls  _ smacked! _ Into the fable Bella booty making it jiggle like eaves on the ocean. It was like watching some type of magic trick!

As Ruby watched them her own hand came up from her crotch, the other still preoccupied toying with her nipples making a low blush appear on her face as she looked at her  _ wet _ hand.

Ruby was equal parts relieved and confused. On one hand, it was not! Pee, on the other hand? It was a think clear liquid that did not have a particular smell to it, it was like nothing Ruby had ever seen. As she toyed with the liquid in her hand.

Before-

_ Smack! Smack! _

The heavy slapping of flesh on flesh brought her back to reality as her and shot back down her skirt pulling her  _ soaked _ cotton Beowulf panties to the side as Ruby’s finger  _ dove _ inside of her sex.

“ _ AH!” _

Ruby cried her body shaking like she had just been jolt as the first electric tingle of pleasure shot up her pussy. As her fingers began to dance and play in her slit. Her thin hands made wet  _ schlicking _ sounds as she began to finger herself.

Her mind exploded in pleasure as she began to  _ plunge _ her fingers inside of her. Ruby had no idea! That this could feel so good! That playing with her  _ special place _ could make her body fell like  _ this! _

Ruby felt like she was on fire! Ad her fine slammed into and out of her pussy. Coating themselves in her own live just as one hand plunged into her sex the other  _ roughly _ twisting her nipples as she began to moan.

_ Smack! Smack! _

The walls were filled with the heavy wet smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh as Jaune and Blake fucked as Ruby began to finger herself. Her sharp moans overshadowed by the rough  _ guttural _ sounds of flesh slapping flesh. As Blakes mewls of pleasure could be heard through the hallway, as Jaunce fucked the faunus into the ground.

Giving her no mercy fucking her straight into a  _ hard _ mating press forcing her onto the ground grinding his cock into her cunt as it  _ broke _ into her womb making Blake’s eyes go cross as she began to  _ mewl _ .

“ _ Master! Master!” _

Blake cried her lust-filled brian finally  _ snapping _ and giving in to her masochistic side as Jaune _ fucked  _ her into submission.

_ Smack! Smack!  _ Jaune never once dropped his pace crashing his hips into Blakes, slamming his cock in and out of her before sealing her lips with a rough passionate soul-searing kiss as his hands  _ mauled _ her supple exposed breast as-

_ Smack! Smack! _

Flesh slammed into flesh as Jaune fucked Blake and-

“ _ AH!” _

Ruby cried as she fingered herself, as her body was overcome by pleasure activated her  _ semblance. _ Causing her fingers to  _ dive _ into her slit at a breakneck speed making her fragile young mind shatter and shake as her fingers delved into her pussy making Ruby’s eyes go wide with pleasure as a low pool of juice came from her crotch and spilled on the floor and-

“Blake! I’m  _ cumming!” _

Jaune said as more meaty  _ Smacks! _ As-

“Me too! Do it inside!  _ Don’t _ pull out, I want to  _ feel _ you in me!”

She cried out as Jaune doubled his thrust plowing inot Blake as he cried out-

_ “Cumming!” _

Jaune cried as his balls tensed and  _ burst _ his cock exploding inot Blake’s cunt. Filling her womb with rope after gooey rope of thick virile arc seed as her pussy  _ clamped _ down on his cock as her own orgasm rocked her as both lovers climaxed as one and-

“ _ JAUNE!” _

Ruby cried as her mind went blank as she  _ kicked _ open the door as her legs spasmed as the door burst open with a loud  _ WHAM! _

As it was kicked down by the spasming reaper as Ruby’s first orgasm was ripped out of her causing her to  _ scream _ at the top of her lungs. As she shook like someone had put a live wire in her as-

Ruby’s paused, time paused. Everything  _ paused _ as Ruby’s wide silver eyes looked into a  _ shocked _ pair of Blue and gold as Jaune and Blake still firmly intertwined in one another’s limbs as they just saw a masturbating Ruby getting off while they were fucking as all three teens looked at each other and blinked owlishly…

“ _ R- Ruby!?” _

Jaune asked his jaw-dropping as Ruby Rose his best friend and the  _ most  _ innocent person in the world as she was masturbating!? Her thin hands all over her clothes, one into her dripping slit the other  _ yanking _ her nipples as she  _ screamed _ at the top of her lungs. As an orgasm tore through her body making it shake like a live wire as-

_ “Ruby!?” _

“ _ GAH!” _

Jaune grunted as Blake took notice of Ruby as her already  _ amazingly _ tight pussy doubled its strength making Jaune gulp! As she milked out two more long lines of cum out of his cock before-

“Ruby!? What are you doing here!?”

Jaune asked cheeks redder than her cloak as-

“What are  _ you _ two doing here? You are  _ in  _ Blake! What’s going on!?” Ruby asked a confused  _ heavy _ look in her eyes, as she looked up to Jaune with a strange longing in her eyes as-

“ _ This is perfect!” _ Blake thought as a gleam came to her amber eyes as she  _ saw  _ it. A golden opportunity just came into her lap as the  _ literal! _ Situation from  _ Ninjas of love!  _ The  _ sibling splits _ ! Jumped into her lap as a shy innocent young girl came into the tryst of twin lovers as Blake  _ Growled _ .

“Ruby. Me and Jaune are dating-

“Since when!?”

“Since a month ago. But when you date someone you do things to make them  _ happy.” _

_ “ _ Doing  _ that _ makes you two happy?”

“Oh yes, Ruby it makes us  _ very _ happy. Would you like to see how?” Blake asked as Ruby ’s wide silver eyes perked up as Jaune’s mouth dropped as Blake smiled. 

“W- what is this?”

“Ruby. That’s what we call a  _ cock.” _

Blake said as Ruby sat on her knees, eyeing Jaune’s massive bitch breaking cock, the meaty organ right in front of her face as her breath  _ tickled _ its angry purple head making Jaune  _ hiss _ as he stood up wondering what the hell Blake was thinking!

“ _ That’s Ruby! Yang’s precious cinnamon roll! If we do anything! To her, she’s going to put us through a wall! And not in a fun way, like she did with us in the bar!” _

Jaune winked to Blake desperately trying to see what the hell Blake was doing as the cat faunus _ purred. _

“A  _ cock?” _

Ruby asked in a  _ far _ too innocent tone as Blake nodded. 

“Yes Ruby, and when you  _ touch _ it, it makes Jaune fell good,” Blake said taking her mouth and  _ licking _ Jaune’s tip making him his as his cock flinched.

_ “It moved!” _

“That means it feels good, he likes it when you  _ lick _ him. Isn’t that right Jaune?” Blake asked taking her mouth and  _ gulping _ down his cock swallowing in whole, taking it to the base as Jaune gasped.

“Yes! I _ love it!” _

Jaune said as Blake deepthroated him once again, taking his bitch breaker to her  _ throat _ before letting it go with a wet  _ plop! _ As she let his saliva coated dick hang gree as she grinned at Ruby.

“Ruby? Do you want to make Jaune feel  _ good?” _ Blake asked taking her hand’s fondling Jaunes balls in carefully planned out patterns making him moan loudly as Ruby nodded.

“Yes…

The young reaper said as her legs began to  _ twitch _ as her body felt the familiar  _ itch _ between her legs as Blake nodded.

“Then  _ suck _ it,” Blake said as Ruby gulped, not sure how she could fit that  _ thing  _ into her mouth as she gulped! Before taking her small  _ cute _ virgin mouth to Jaune’s angry purple tip. As she  _ kissed _ his tip. Recoiling in shock as Jaune gasped, his dick twitching as it slammed into her nose and covering her face in Blakes throat juice and precum as-

“See? Jaune likes it when you do that. Now  _ open up.” _ Blake said as she held Ruby’s jaw apart as Ruby opened her mouth and took Jaune’s tip into her mouth. Swelling the head of his cock as Jaune grunted.

_ She’s tight! OH god! Sweet Monty her throat is like a damn pussy! _

Jaune thought as he  _ fought _ to keep his hand off of the young reaper small head. The same girl taking his dick to its head before  _ gagging  _ as her gag reflex kicked in as the sheer width of his cock  _ forced _ her mouth open. Spreading her cute adorable jaw apart. As Ruby sucked her first cock.

Her small tongue running all over Jaunes tip, flickered out instinctively like a snakes tongue as ruby teased his glans making Jaune moan before she removed her mouth with a wet  _ plop! _ As she nad Jaune gasped as-

“ _ Good Ruby. _ That was a good first try not let me show you how a  _ real _ pro does it.” Blake dai nudge Ruby asked as she inhaled her boyfriend’s cock taking it to the back of her throat, making Jaune’s toes curl as she  _ swallowed _ his cock as Jaune’s night began.

Jaune was in heaven as twin mouths enveloped his cock. Jaune’s mind went blank as both Blake and Ruby took turns taking his cock down their throats. Blake deepthroating him to the hilt, taking her lover’s cock with practiced ease. As Jaune rubbed the head of his girlfriend scratching her faunus ears as she let his cock go from its warm trap with a wet  _ plop! _

Before Ruby took over, the adorable reaper was still not able to take his cock beyond a third of the length down her  _ tight _ young throat that was tighter than most pussies Jaune had fucked practically vacuum seal on his dick, as he  _ hissed! _

As Ruby bobbed her head up and down his cock, testing her still in place gag reflex as she too let go of his cock with a wet  _ plop! _ As she let go with a  _ gasp! _ As Jaune saw her mouth cover with his own cock juice and her cute mouth agape with long thin lines of saliva-coated precum connecting her to his cock in a wonderfully erotic sight as Blake  _ taught _ Ruby how to not just suck but  _ worship  _ his cock.

Blake took one side of Jaunes cock, running her mouth along its prodigious length dragging her tongue and teeth over Jaune’s cock. Lathering his cocks right side, slathering his cock up with her mouth. Rolling her tongue along his length before finishing her  _ long _ drag on his cock. With a  _ swallowing _ oh his balls as Jaune groaned.

While Blake took his right Ruby worked his left side. Running her tongue down the left side of his cock. Making Jaune’s face twisted in pleasure as Ruby struggled to drag her mouth along his cock, but fought through it as she found Jaune’s bass taking one into her mouth  _ sucking _ on it for one  _ painful _ second. Before taking her mouth back up to his tip.

Slathering his cock with her tongue before joining Blake at the tip. As she shared a  _ salacious _ kiss with the faunus girl. As their tongues danced and teased around the tips of his cock. As they both kissed his tip simultaneously making Jaune groan as the two girls  _ worshiped _ his cock. Slathering it in their throat juices as they  _ sucked _ him dry.

As the two repeated the process again and gagging dragging their tongues up and down his cock, s slather him up in their throat and sucking his balls before-

“Blake! Ruby! I’m _ cumming”! _ Jaune said as his cock finally had enough as his climax neared. 

“Coming? What’s coming?”

Ruby asked taking his cock to the tip licking his tip enjoy the oddly salty taste to his meat as-

“It’s time for you  _ treat _ Ruby,” Blake said in a hushed tone gripping Jaune’s dick stroking him to climax filled the room with wet meaty slicking sounds as-

“Is this where I get  _ milk!?” _

_ “Yes… _ This is how you get your  _ milk.” _ Blake said barrel suppressing her smirk at the innocent Reaper eyes shined. As Ruby put her mouth to Jaune’s  _ pulsating  _ tip eager not to miss a drop of her best friends  _ milk _ as-

_ “Cumming!” _

Jaune said as Blake pushed Ruby out of the way aligning his cock to  _ both  _ of their faces as Jaune erupted on the two girls. Spewing his seed all over their faces painting them white as their mouths hung wide open and-

“That’s  _ not _ milk!” Ruby said as something thick and  _ salty _ entered her mouth as Jaune’s cum shot into her face making her gag and cough before-

“It’s not  _ milk _ it’s better.’ Blake said gripping Ruby by the face and pulling her into a kiss, as Ruby’s silver eyes widened in shock as Blake stole her first kiss  _ forcing  _ Jaune’s cum into her mouth. As the two girls snowballed one another swapping Jaunes cum into each other’s mouths as his dick  _ continued _ to erupt hot cum on their faces and plaster their faces white. Making more wet  _ slurping  _ sounds fill the air as Ruby and Balek made out with each other diving their tongues together while being covered in Jaunes fresh cum.

“Blake that was-

‘ _ AH!?” _

Ruby said as Blake pushed her to the slid her slim dexterous fingers  _ deep  _ into Ruby’s  _ virgin _ pussy. Making the girl tossed her head back as she moaned her name as Blake began to mercilessly finger her. Jaune was already ready to  _ pop!  _ As he watched the two girls making out covered in his cum. Blake  _ pinning _ Ruby to get the floor diving her fingers into her exposed slit as Ruby made the  _ cutest  _ moans and gasps as Blake fingered her. Expert making the girl  _ quiver  _ as she played with her slit, flicking her clitoris and twisting her nipples as Ruby cried out.

“Blake! It feels too good!”

“Do you want me to make it feel even better?”

“Yes! Please make this better! Don’t stop!”

Ruby said as Bake nodded as she moved for Jaune to slide forward, as he nodded without a word positioning his cock between Ruby’s legs as Blake hissed into her ear.

“Ruby, do you remember what you say Jaune and me doing earlier?”

“When he was…  _ inside _ of you?”

“Yes Ruby, Jaune’s going to do that to you now and it’s going to feel _ wonderful,”  _ Blake said as Ruby panicked surely there was no way that thing could fit in her! As Jaune aligned his massive cock to her  _ tiny _ slit. Making Ruby moan as a  _ heat  _ built up in her crotch as she felt a  _ need _ to have Jaune in her.

To take his massive  _ thing _ into her tight lips. And have him slam his cock home against her for the rest of time!

As she groaned lightly as she  _ ground _ her soaked pussy lips to bus cock as her legs wrapped around his back, Jaune aligned his cock with her slit grimacing once as-

“I’ll  _ try  _ to be gentle.”

Jaune said before gripping her thin waist and  _ pulling _ her to him as he thrust his cock into Ruby’s pussy tearing past her hymen as he stole her virginity, making her eyes fly wide open as he  _ speared _ Ruby to the hilt as she  _ screamed. _

Ruby  _ froze,  _ her body went stiff as a board as she was  _ speared _ by Jaune’s cock.

_ It hurts! _ Ruby thought as small teardrops of pain left her eyes as Jaune’s bitch breaker broke clear past her hymen and  _ broke _ her womb as she  _ gasped. _

_ FUCK! She’s not human _ Jaune thought to grind his teeth as he hilted himself inside of Ruby as he hissed internally. To say Ruby was tight was like to say Mora was a bit  _ energetic. _ A woeful understatement as he ground his teeth.

Ruby’s  _ formerly _ virgin pussy clung to Jaune like an industrial clamp. Her hot wet walls gripping Jaune’s dick lick a wet vice, slamming down on him with enough force to break _ iron _ . As Jaune was  _ convinced!  _ That when he pulled his cock out of Ruby’s cunt he would either become the king of Vale! Or it would be a god damn  _ diamond _ ! As her industrial-like fleshy vice  _ clamped _ down on his cock.

“ _ It’s like she’s trying to break my dick!” _ Jaune thought as he ground his teeth,  _ forcing _ his cock out of Ruby. Her insides  _ fighting _ him every step of the way.

As her tight fleshy walls  _ fought _ to keep him inside. Making Jaune grunt in exertion as he got his monolithic cock  _ half _ out of Ruby. Refusing to let her cunt break him as he started to  _ thrust _ into her.

_ Smack! Smack! _

Ruby was in heaven,  _ Smack! Smack!  _ Each thrust Jaune slammed into her womb as he  _ stretched _ her pussy to an obscene degree, as her tight cunt was forced to accommodate something three times its size as Ruby  _ gagged. _

Her body was too young to deal with the pleasure as Jaune’s cock  _ hammered  _ her womb. His veiny monster giving her no time to rest as he speared her cunt like his partner spearing a target dummy.

His hip slamming into Ruby’s at a frantic pace as a low meaty  _ smacks! _ Filed the air as Jaune’s cock  _ tore _ into Ruby cunt. Like a Beowulf, slashing open its prey as Ruby  _ mewled. _ Her young body was unable to even moan! Properly as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Reduced her responses to sharp  _ yelps!  _ Or  _ gasps!  _ As the heavy wet  _ smack! Smacks! _ Of Jaunes’ cock  _ breaking _ her womb a long with the meaty  _ Whacks! _ Of his balls slamming into her ass filled the air.

Ruby shook as if her body was made of lighting dust as he gasped and  _ yelped!  _ As Jaune fucked her and-

_ “Sorry!” _

Jaune said as  _ he _ broke. Jaune wanted to be gentle with Ruby. He really did! But seeing his best friend on her back her once innocent silver eyes twisted in lust and pleasure. As a massive  _ bulge _ appearing in her stomach as his cock  _ broke  _ her virgin pussy sliding in and out of her dripping cunt, as her weeping slit covered his dick in its slick juices.

Make harsh wet _ sllickng _ sound filled the air as he _ stirred _ up Ruby’s honey pot. Making he cry his name as his balls bounced! Into her as Jaune lost it.

He wanted to take his time to fuck her missionary style for her first time but! After seeing his cock  _ plunge _ into her pussy as his  _ bulge _ appeared on her stomach as her eyes became overcome with lust Jaune felt the needed to  _ breed _ Ruby. As he gripped legs forcing them over his shoulders as he  _ forced _ the girl into a brutal matting press.

Driving his cock into her already  _ wrecked _ womb with an inhuman frenzy making Ruby cry out as more wet _ smack! Smacks! _ Filled the air-

Or Ruby would have cried out had not Blake taking the opportunity to join n on the actions sitting on Ruby’s face. Forcing her cunt to her lips as she began to pur.

“ _ Yes! _ That’s it! That’s the spot! Good girl!” Blake hissed as she  _ ground _ her cunt into Ruby’s mouth as her skilled thin tongue shot out instinctively delving into Blakes cunt as she  _ growled. _

As she forced her still dripping cunt filled with Jaune cum into Ruby’s mouth, making her  _ gag _ ! As Blake  _ forced _ Jaune’s cum into her mouth. Grinding her slit into Ruby’smouth as-

_ Salty!  _ Ruby thought desperately as she was  _ forced _ to eat Jaune’s cum. As the faunus girl  _ fed _ her her lover’s seed, nursing Ruby with Jaune’s  _ milk. _ As Blake ground her pussy into her face. Moaning out loud as her  _ eager _ but untrained tongue lapped at her thin pink folds.

Her hands shot out tweaking and teasing Ruby nipples. Making her  _ gasp! _ Into her cunt as Blake pulled Jaune into her mouth stealing his lips with hers as he never  _ once! _ Stopped his hellish fucking of Ruby's pussy,  _ ruining _ her cunt with his piledriver like thrusts. As he fucked the girl into the floor. 

_ SMACK! SMACK! _

Jaune slammed into Ruby as he and Blake made out above her body. The two tongues dancing in one another’s mouths, as Jaune kissed his girlfriend while fucking his best friend, while Blake’s cunt force _ fed _ Ruby Jaune’s cum as they both  _ fucked _ Ruby into the ground. Using her body for over half an hour and-

_ “Cumming!” _

Jaune cried as Blake hissed into his ear.

“Do it i _ nside _ of her Jaune! Just like Ferrin did to Shiro! Fill her with your cum!”

Blake said kissing Jaune as his lips as he  _ doubled _ his frantic pace as his cock  _ slammed _ into her womb filled the room with loud meaty  _ WHACKS! _

Before-

“Cumming!”

Jaune said as his cock twitched and  _ burst _ for the third time that night as his balls  _ burst. _ As he flooded Ruby’s cunt with rope after rope of  _ thick virile _ Arc see. As he pumped his cum directly into Ruby’s virgin womb as the reaper moaned.

“ _ IT’s inside me! Something filling me up! Jaune’ milk is filling me up!” _ Ruby thought as she  _ felt _ the boiling hot  _ milk _ fill her insides up and  _ slosh _ around inside of her own body was wracked with a mind-shattering orgasm as she saw white as she  _ screamed _ into Blakes cunt. Forcing her tongue into her cunt as Jaune cried out as he felt like his cock was going to be  _ broken _ clean in half.

As Ruby’s cunt threatened to  _ snap _ his dick in its climax. As it forcibly milked him for every drop of cum as his best friend shook as Blake come all over Ruby’s mouth shuddering in ecstasy as electric pleasure filled her body as all three teens climaxed as once as they collapsed into one another panting heavily in an exhausted lose sweaty pile of tangled limbs before-

“ _ More,” _ Jaune said  _ growling _ to the girls as he began to pull out of Ruby  _ ruined  _ cunt with a wet  _ plop! _ As a torrent of cum flooded out of her pussy as she moaned. As his cock  _ plopped! _ Out of her ruined cunt as a flood of boiling cum flooded out of her cunt making Ruby moan as she felt a profound emptiness filled her body as Jaune pulled out of her.

“I was waiting for this.”

Blake said practically  _ growling _ pulling herself onto Ruby, sliding her voluptuous naked from above Ruby, showing off  _ both _ of their naked cum filled cunts to Jaune presenting both of their cunts to him as Blake spread her lips. Showing off her drooling cum filled pussy to Jaune as Ruby followed suit blushing bright than her cloak. Moaning out loud as she spread her  _ freshly _ ruined cum filled cunt as both girls present themselves.

“Take your time,” Blake said as Jaune gripped her waist as he ran his cock up and down  _ both _ of their slits. Making the girls moan and _ yelp _ ! As he saw the perfect and coveted Belladonna booty swaying  _ heavily _ in the air dribbling cum onto the cut blush petite form or Ruby as the soft petite ass of Ruby as Jaune  _ fought _ to decide which hole to  _ ruin _ first as he finally decided to refill Blakes cunt as he slammed his cock into his girlfriend as she  _ mewled _ as his cock tore into her cunt as the fucking began.

Jaune spent the next two  _ hours _ ravaging the girls in front of him. Switching in and out between their cunts. Filling the room with low meaty  _ Smacks! _ As Jaune fucked the two girls in front of him. Slamming his cock in and out of their love holes, coating his cock with both of their love juices as the  _ screamed. _

_ “Jaune!” _

_ “HARDER! HARDER!” _

_ Both _ girls screamed as Jaune fucked them slamming them into one another as he alternated between each inviting hole thrusting into both of them in a steady rhythm as they moaned out loud as Blake stole Ruby’s lips sealing them in a passionate kiss as Jaune fucked them.

As the two girls made out with one another their tongues dancing in one another’s mouth as Jaune fucked their pussies, fill the room with the low meaty wet sounds of sex, as  _ WHACKS! SMACKS!  _ and  _ SLURPS!  _ Of flesh striking and  _ sucking _ flesh filled the air as Jaune filled  _ both _ of their cunts with cum as he flooded both of their  _ breaking _ Ruby’s one virgin hole and thoroughly  _ breeding  _ Blake’s tight hole.

As both girls eyes fell to the back of their head, as their pupils were replaced with being pink  _ hearts _ . As Jaune fucked the sanity out of them as the made out with one another as he  _ ruined  _ them. As Jaune fucked both of the girls, in the end, both Ruby and Blake ended up side by side. As they held hands.

Both girls  _ lightly _ making out with one another, sharing  _ a sloppy _ messy kiss as they laid on their backs. Their pussies _were broken_ and  _ bread _ respectively as both of them were absolutely flooded with cum as they  _ gurgled _ out Jaunes cum onto the making it pool out on the floor. In bubbling pools of white puddles as his cum flooded out of their ruined cunts and-

“ _ Clean it.” _

Jaune growled in a throaty tone as both Ruby and Blake moved as one. Both girls moving to clean his cock free of their own love juices. As Ruby and Blake’s tongue  _ expertly _ cleaned off his cock.  _ Slurping  _ and  _ sucking!  _ The leftover cum, love juices and all other  _ extraneous _ fluids off of his monolith stick of meat. As Jaune hissed in pleasure as the two girls serviced him.

_ Worshipping _ his cock as thick bubblin cum  _ spilled _ from their broken cunts. Polling on the floor in front of him. As he groaned falling back into Blakes bed to finally sleep.

As his two new  _ pets _ cuddled next to him. Blake curling up on his chest like a cat, his new  _ definitely _ pregnant girlfriend curled up on his right as Ruby now  _ equally  _ pregnant took his left as both girls took one arm  _ wedging _ them firmly between their breasts filling his skin with their soft heavenly valleys as they both fell fast asleep tired, content, satisfied and  _ breed. _ As Jaune closed his eyes finally to go to sleep as-

“ _ Hey! Ruby! _ Where the hell did you go? I was looking for you an-

Yang walked into the room looking for her missing sister as her face turned to Blakes bed as her jaw dropped as she saw a naked Ruby and Blake cuddled around a but naked Jaune, as pools of boil cum leaked from their absolutely  _ ruined _ cunts as-

“Yang. I can explain _ everything- _

“ARC! YOU ARE SO  _ DEAD!” _

Yang yelled as her eyes burned as Jaune gulped and the room  _ exploded… _

  
  



End file.
